


Meeting the family

by DJ_Fizzle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Fizzle/pseuds/DJ_Fizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Найл и Лиам идут на ужин к родителям Пейна, хотя Найл не очень этого хочет, но когда на пороге его встречает младший брат Лиама, он думает, что в этот вечер получится повеселиться. Втроём.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting the family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381027) by [NiamsPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato). 



> Это перевод вот этой работы: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1381027?view_adult=true  
> Раньше она была на фикбуке, но пришлось её удалить и перенести её сюда:)

“Пожалуйста, пойдём на ужин, Найл. Я хочу познакомить тебя с родителями!” Лиам подарил своему парню самую широкую улыбку, впервые за этот месяц.  
“Я не знаю, Лиам… Я действительно плох в знакомстве с родителями… А у тебя ещё и младший брат есть?”  
“Приёмный брат, да. Мои сестры не смогут быть там, так что… Пошли… Ну, пожалуйста? Ни-Ни?” Лиам выпятил нижнюю губу.  
“Хорошо. Я приду на ужин, но если твои мама и папа выгонят меня и запретят видеться с тобой… Короче, я тебя предупредил! И ты не должен слушать, что твои родители скажут тебе!” Найл подарил Лиаму лёгкую ухмылку, перед тем как сократил дистанцию, и застонал от соприкосновения их с Лиамом губ.  
“Я же никогда не слушал, если родители запрещали мне видеть тебя… Ты мой день и ночь. Моё солнце, луна и звёзды…”  
“Романтичный придурок!” Найл ухмыльнулся, и поцеловал своего парня снова.

Хоран прыгал с одной ноги на другую, ожидая, когда Лиам откроет дверь. Но вместо него её открыл слегка тощий парнишка.  
“Привет!” Пискнул он, из-за сорвавшегося голоса.  
“Привет, эмм… Я к Лиаму?”  
“Ага.” Мальчик посторонился, но Найл не сдвинулся с места.  
“Ты зайдёшь?” пропищал парень снова.  
“Да-да… Просто, ты не тот, кого я ожидал увидеть.” Сказал Найл.  
“А кого ты ожидал?”  
“Мм… Кого-то похожего на Лиама?”  
“Я Зейн. Сколько тебе лет? И как тебя зовут?” стал любопытствовать брюнет.  
“Приятно познакомиться, Зейн. Меня зовут Найл и мне 18.”  
“Сколько и Лиаму,” прошептал Зейн.  
“Ага.”  
“Ты действительно симпатичный.” Зейн почувствовал, как его щёки краснеют, из-за того, что он только что сказал парню, стоящему перед ним.  
“Ты мне нравишься, Зейн. Ты тоже очень симпатичный.” Рассмеялся Найл, и взъерошил волосы парня.

“Приятно, наконец, познакомиться с тобой, Найл. Мы не могли заставить Лиама прекратить говорить о тебе,” Миссис «пожалуйста называй меня Карен» Пейн ослепительно улыбнулась Найлу.  
“Только хорошие вещи, я надеюсь Миссис Пэ.. эм, Карен?” Ухмыльнулся Найл, и подмигнул Лиаму.  
“Конечно,” улыбнулась миссис Пейн.  
Во время ужина и разговора с родителями Лиама, самим Лиамом и, конечно же, маленьким очаровательным Зейном, Найл не мог избавиться от озорного настроения и начал тереть бедро своего парня. Рука Найла скользила по бедру всё выше и выше, и вскоре он почувствовал напряжённый член Лиама. Его лицо приобрело красный оттенок, а дыхание стало рваным, и, когда он нежно сомкнул пальцы вокруг головки пениса шатена, тот издал тихий и прерывистый стон, кончая. Обычно, Лиам громко стонет имя Найла, когда они занимаются чем-то сексуальным.  
Двое восемнадцатилетних парней были так погружены в своё пошлое занятие, что не заметили, как Зейн рассматривает, странное на вид, лицо Лиама. Он опустил голову под стол всего на секунду, но почувствовал как краснеет, когда понял, что Найл делает Лиаму. Зейн хоть и был «всего лишь» тринадцатилетним, и казался всем «ребёнком», дрочил с одиннадцати лет. Так то! Увидев «мечтательное» лицо Лиама, Зейн подумал, что рука Найла лучше, чем его собственная. Или он предпочёл бы руку Лиама на своём пенисе? Может, нет руки лучше, чем его собственная? Он делал всё своей рукой, но не мог не задаться этим вопросом  
“Спасибо за ужин, мам. И ээ.., пап. Я и Найл поднимемся в мою комнату, хорошо?”  
“Да, спасибо огромное за ужин, миссис и мистер Пейн… Мм, я имел в виду, Карен и Джофф…” Найл слегка покраснел, что заставило миссис Пейн полюбить его ещё больше. Плюс очко!  
“Всё в порядке, милый.” Пропела миссис Пейн.  
Лиам подмигнул Найлу, и, взяв его за руку, потащил в свою спальню. Как только Лиам опустился на свою кровать, Найл залез на него - он не мог не распластаться на своём парне.  
“Тебе правда нравится, когда я дрочу тебе, Лиам?” Найл хихикнул и оставил нежные поцелуи на его челюсти, щеке и шее.  
“Ммм… Я предпочитаю минет, но не под столом на ужине у моих родителей,” Лиам, наконец, сплёл их губы вместе и парни не смогли сдержать удовлетворённые стоны, пока их языки боролись за доминирование. Лиам выиграл и стал исследовать рот своего парня. Блондин почувствовал свою эрекцию, которую хотелось высвободить из узких джинс. Найл, наконец, избавился от рубашки Лиама, ни разу не оторвавшись от его губ. А Лиам стянул джинсы Найла до колен.  
“Встань,” прошептал шатен, и Найл сделал так, как он сказал.

Будучи поглощёнными друг другом, Найл и Лиам не осознавали, что очень любопытный и очень возбуждённый Зейн стоял за дверью. И он не мог остановить свою руку, двигающуюся вниз к его эрекции. Тихий стон слетел с губ Зейна, когда его рука соприкоснулась со стоящим членом. Желание быть свободным от сдерживающих его брюк преобладало в его голове и он, быстрым движением, снял их вместе с боксёрами. Облегчённый вздох вырвался из его рта, когда его пенис был, наконец, свободен.  
Стоны Лиама и Найла стали несколько громче, а их руки блуждали по телам друг друга. Зейн почувствовал приближающийся оргазм.  
“Ох, блядь” выдохнул Зейн, когда кончил.  
“Ебать!” сказал Найл, заметив Зейна, стоящего у двери наполовину голого. Хоран не должен был, но глазел на тринадцатилетнего парня. У него был довольно большой для мальчика тринадцати лет.  
“Извините…!” захныкал Зейн.  
“Что ты делаешь Зейн?” спросил Лиам.  
В глазах Зейна, Лиам выглядел очень сердитым, но на самом деле это было не так.  
“Я сожалею…” завопил Зейн.  
“Эй… Не пугайся…” проворковал Найл. Он перевёл взгляд на Лиама и тот улыбнулся ему.  
“Иди сюда, Зейн.” Сказал Найл, сев на кровать. Зейн собирался натянуть штаны, но блондин покачал головой.  
“Они не понадобятся тебе, Зейн.” Сказал Лиам.  
Зейн кивнул. “Вы… эмм вы… вы собираетесь…?”  
“Мы не будем ничего делать, если ты сам не захочешь. Не беспокойся,” успокаивал Найл младшего парня.  
“Можете… можете научить меня… сексуальным штукам? Типа, мастурбации и минета… и как заниматься анальным сексом?” попросил Зейн, а Найл умилился ему.  
“Могу я показать ему?” поиграл бровями Хоран, обращаясь к своему парню. Лиам согласно кивнул “Но я присоединюсь к вашему веселью, хорошо?”  
“Я же не могу делать ничего сексуального без тебя…” Найл фыркнул, перед тем как закатить глаза, а затем хихикнул, как будто ему тринадцать.

Зейн почувствовал себя будто… будто его тело охватило пламя, когда он понял, что Найл смотрит прямо на него. Но затем он заметил, что Лиам тоже разглядывает его, и это было немного странно. Так, наверное, и должно быть, когда твой брат смотрит на тебя, чтобы потом заняться сексуальными вещами в первый раз.  
“Хочешь, чтобы я подрочил тебе или отсосал… или ты хочешь сделать это мне? А я могу давать тебе указания?”  
“Сделай мне первым… пожалуйста?” Зейн практически умолял, и Найл снова закатил глаза.  
“Вы, Пейны, такие нетерпеливые,” блондин ухмыльнулся, прежде чем улыбнулся Лиаму, и выплеснул немного смазки себе на руку.  
“Прежде чем ты спросишь: лубрикант всегда позволяет… получить больше впечатлений. Ты согласен, Лиам?”  
“Ага… со смазкой всегда лучше… Более… приятно. А так как смазка с ароматизатором арбуза, то довольно неплоха на вкус.”  
Как только рука Найла коснулась его перевозбуждённого члена, Зейн не смог сдержать стон и толкнуться бёдрами в руку блондина.  
“Скажи мне, когда будешь готов кончить, и я… отсосу тебе,” Найл прошептал слово «отсосу» в ухо Зейна, и хотя брюнет не хотел кончать слишком быстро, он мог сказать, что долго не продержится. “Сейчас… сейчас…”  
“Бог ты мой!” ухмыльнулся Найл. Но Лиам остановил его.  
“Позволь мне,” он хмыкнул, опустившись на колени, и взял в рот плоть Зейна.

Зейн не смог сдержать протяжный стон, когда Пейн старший взял в рот его член. Качнув головой один раз, Лиам остановился. “Только… скажи мне, когда будешь кончать, ладно?” Зейн кивнул, и простонал снова, когда почувствовал руку Найла на своём теле. Ощущение чьего-то рта на своём члене было воистину райским. Рука Найла была лучше его собственной, а рот Лиама был лучше всего того, что он когда-либо испытывал.  
“Уже лучше, да?” усмехнулся Найл.  
“Ммм… даа… так… так хорошо…”  
“Можешь подрочить мне, если хочешь?”  
“Ли… я так близко… хмм…”  
Однако, Лиам не остановился.  
“Лиам! Он собирается кончить, малыш!”  
Голос Найла заставил Лиама отстраниться и немного покраснеть.  
“Извини… Что не остановился раньше, Зейн. Просто… Найл всегда зовёт меня Ли,” Щёки шатена вспыхнули.  
“Ты хочешь кончить сейчас, Зейн? Или хочешь… попробовать… анальный секс?”  
“Эмм… кончить…”  
Лиам засмеялся. “Да, Зейн определённо Пейн!” Найл не мог остановить смех, в то время как Зейну было совсем не до смеха.  
“Просто… пожалуйста… сделайте что-нибудь.”  
“Смажь мой член, Лиам.” Найл вздохнул, и застонал, когда рука шатена коснулась его возбуждённого пениса.  
“Подрочи мне, а я тебе, хорошо?” Хриплый голос Найла заставил Зейна отвести взгляд от разбухшего члена блондина. Найл и Лиам были гораздо… больше чем он, и он почувствовал себя неловко со своим размером и толщиной.  
“Ты выглядишь хорошо, Зейн. Не беспокойся об этом,” Лиам причмокнул губами, пока неспеша водил рукой по своему члену.

Благодаря успокаивающим словам Лиама, Зейн почувствовал себя немного лучше и кончил с негромким вскриком.  
Найл посмотрел на свою руку, с выражением, которое Зейн не в состоянии был прочесть. Из-за того, что сделал блондин дальше, глаза брюнета широко раскрылись и рот напоминал по форме букву «О». Найл полностью слизал семя Зейна со своей руки, с таким выражением на лице, будто его сперма самое вкусное, что он пробовал. Зейн не остановил движения своей руки на члене светловолосого парня.  
“Чёёёрт… Зейн… остановись…” негромко всхлипнул Найл.  
“Я сделал что-то неправильно?”  
“Держу пари, Найл пока не хочет кончать… я прав, малыш?” Лиам усмехнулся, с оттенком юмора в глазах.  
“Дааа.” Рваный вздох Найла заставил «Зейна младшего» начать наливаться кровью снова.  
“Чёрт, ты восстановился довольно быстро, Зейн.” Улыбнулся Лиам, и с гордостью посмотрел на него.  
“Ты, эм, хочешь снизу или сверху, Зейн?” Дыхание Найла ещё не восстановилось.  
“Эм, Я… Я не знаю…”  
“Лиам не хочет делиться, знаешь?” Хоран тяжело дышал, а Лиам фыркнул.  
“Да, конечно, я не хочу делить тебя…”  
“Я… Я могу, вероятно… быть снизу?” Сказал Зейн тихо. “Правда… Я действительно не знаю как …”  
“Не бойся, Я буду аккуратен, хорошо? Я воспользуюсь большим количеством смазки, и мы постараемся сделать это быстро. Если ты захочешь прекратить, просто скажи мне, и всё будет в порядке. Несмотря ни на что, хорошо? Сначала будет больно, но потом лучше. Намного лучше.”  
Зейн просто кивнул. “Хорошо.”  
“Тебе лучше перестать трогать себя, Лиам. Или ты не хочешь продержаться до того момента, когда мы начнём?”  
“Я просто так чертовски сильно возбуждён…” захныкал Лиам, когда его губы соприкоснулись с губами Найла, и они в течение минуты покусывали и облизывали губы друг друга.  
“Парни… Мы сделаем это или как?” прошептал Зейн.  
“Ага…”

Пока Найл подготавливал Зейна, Лиам проделывал то же самое со своим парнем и всякий раз, когда блондин стонал, ему вторил Зейн. Брюнет вдруг почувствовал пик экстаза и пытался захватить воздух ртом, будто рыба, выброшенная на берег. “Что это было?”  
“Хорошо, правда? Это была твоя простата. Это чувство в разы лучше, когда чей-то член двигается в тебе. Когда кто-то по-настоящему любит тебя, это ещё лучше… так что перед тем как мы начнём… ты уверен, что хочешь пройти через это?” Найл всхлипнул, когда Лиам нашёл его простату.  
“Я… Я уверен,” прошептал Зейн.  
“Я думаю, я готов Ли… и Зейн тоже.”  
“Презервативы,” пробормотал Лиам, и, побежав к ящику своего стола, вытащил от туда два серебряных пакетика.  
“Как мы собираемся сделать это?” Прошептал шатен, нежно коснувшись губами шеи Найла.  
“Я думаю, я первым войду в Зейна. Когда он привыкнет ко мне, ты сможешь войти в меня?”  
“Хорошо,” Выдохнул Лиам.  
“Подвинься ближе и закинь ноги на мои бёдра,” Приказал Найл, и Зейн выполнил всё, что он сказал.

Когда он почувствовал, как Найл входит в него, то не смог удержать хрип боли. Он чувствовал, как его вход внутри горел, хотя блондин, вероятно, использовал смазки больше, чем было необходимо.  
“Ты в порядке, Зейн?” прошептал Лиам, пока аккуратно гладил волосы брата и нежно поцеловал в шёку.  
“Да… просто чувствую… наполненность…” всхлипнул Зейн.  
“Скажи мне, когда будешь готов?” Прошептал Найл.  
Хотя это было по-настоящему трудно, Найл оставался внутри мальчика, и чувствовал мягкие стенки, обволакивающие его член. Всё, чего он хотел это двигать бёдрами и слушать стоны Зейна вперемешку с его именем, произнесённым в экстазе.  
“Я готов.”  
“Чёрт, Ли… давай…” фыркнул Найл, и удовлетворённо простонал, когда почувствовал головку члена Лиама у своего входа. Войдя в блондина, Лиам простонал и его стон смешался со стоном Найла. Казалось, будто они дома.

Через минуту (мучительная минута для всех троих, но необходимая для Найла), Найл был готов, и когда он отвёл бёдра назад, так же сделал и Лиам, когда он подался бёдрами вперёд, Лиам сделал так же. Для Найла не заняло много времени, чтобы обнаружить простату Зейна и вскоре мальчик задыхался от стонов и вскриков.  
“Ты… кончишь… быстрее… если… ты… дотронешься… до себя…” Найл стонал и охал.  
“Чёрт… Найл… Я… блядь… кончаю…” сказал Зейн, проехавшись до самого основания члена блондина.  
“Как … ты… Найл?” пробурчал Лиам.  
“Близко… Чертовски близко… Поцелуй меня…”  
“Ммм… я тоже, малыш…” пропищал Лиам, неаккуратно припечатав свои губы к губам Найла. Длинный, приглушённый стон заставил Найла и Лиама кончить и утонуть в удовольствии.  
“Это было чертовски впечатляюще.” Сказал Найл, ложась между двумя братьями, которые переглянулись друг с другом.  
“Спасибо вам большое за это,” прошептал Зейн, и, поцеловав обоих парней в щёку, пошёл одеваться.  
“Не говори никому об этом, хорошо?” прошептал Лиам. “Если кто-то узнает, то нас могут посадить в тюрьму… и возможно тебе придётся сменить семью…”  
“Не пугай ребёнка, Лиам.” Усмехнулся Найл.  
“Я не скажу. Никому.” Зейн поклялся на мизинчике Лиама, перед тем как посмеялся над собой. Конечно, он не расскажет никому, потому что он трахнулся со своим братом и его парнем… Но он не может дождаться, когда расскажет Гарри и Луи, что он, наконец, не девственник… и, что самый милый парень на свете сорвал его вишенку.


End file.
